Of Dreams, Reality and One Special Paopu Fruit
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Everyday I wake up and I think I'm living in my dream. Then I realize that it's not a dream, its life and I'm living it. .x.SoraxRiku.x.


:S.o.r.a: Of Dreams, Reality and One Special Paopu Fruit. :R.i.k.u:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but I wish I did

A long fine pale hand ran though lengthy silver hair as a sigh escaped though pale pink lips. Aquamarine eyes scanned the horizon as the sun created a pale orange shield over the sky, using its last little strength to keep it light, but the dark was to strong and slowly overpowering it. The boy was at peace with the wind and let it carry his senses to other direction. Suddenly, childish arms wrapped around the boys slim waist and a pair of soft delicate lips met with his cheek.

'Hello Riku.' A soft voice cooed in the ocean eyed boy's ear.

_**...Everyday I wake up...**_

'Hello Sora.' He returned sweetly. Riku turned around and stared into the sapphire eyes of his boyfriend, his boyfriend that nobody knew about.

'Hey there Sora and Riku.' A too cheerful voice said from behind. Sora removed his arms quickly and turned and smiled sheepishly at the girl.

'Wha'cha guy's doin'?' the red head asked sitting down on the Paopu fruit tree's curved neck. Riku didn't say anything to her, because frankly, he didn't like her right now.

'We're just watcin the sun, like we always do.' Sora replied sitting beside Riku taking the older boys hand and holding it between them, out of kairi's eye-sight. Kairi looked over and eyed Sora and Riku oddly. She had a hint that something was going on but she didn't have any proof so she couldn't do anything about it. 'Well we better get back. Goodnight Riku, g'night Kairi.' He opened his mouth in a fake yawn and tugged on Riku's hand before getting up. He waved to them and winked at Riku when Kairi wasn't looking. Riku got up and followed suit and Kairi did the same, but she got an idea.

**_...and I think..._**

'hey Sora, wait up!" the red head shouted. Sora stopped and turned on his heal to the girl. She held up a Paopu fruit and put into Sora's hand. 'You should share this with someone.' She hinted it to be her with her touch and eyes. He didn't get the hints and took the Paopu fruit from her and smiled before walking off. Her face twisted into a frown as she watched horrified as the cinnamon head walked away. 'Damnit' she cursed quietly.

When Sora got home he placed the Paopu fruit on the table in his room and picked up the phone.

'Riku, meet me at the secret spot.'

Pause

'Love you too.

Pause

'Ok'

**_... I'm living in my dream ..._**

Sora hung up the phone and hollered down to his mom that he was going to sleep, and sat on his window sill and jumped down the five-foot-drop and hugged the Paopu fruit to his chest as he ran to his boat. When he got to the dock Riku's boat was already gone, and so was Kairi's. Riku lives closer to the beach and he jumped at the chance to spend time with Sora, so he didn't waste any time getting to the island. Sora didn't thank anything about kairi's boat and rowed to the island.

When Sora made it to the island he raced to the hole in the side of the cliff and walked all the way back and pushed a huge rock out of the way to reveal another passage way. This special passageway is not known by anybody else only to the two lovers. 'Riku are you in there?' he asked already know the obvious answer. He walked in the rest of the way, but not before he shut the rock back, we don't want anybody to find this spot. When he rounded the corner of the round large room he saw Riku sitting down in the middle. Sora ran over and jumped the silver haired boy giggling all the while kissing him.

'Shhhhhh...Sora I think Kairi is here, I don't want her to hear us.' Riku whispered before Sora showered him with clumsy kisses.

'I ... (Kiss) ... don't ... (Kiss) ... care ... (Kiss) ... '

'Nice.'

**_... Then I realize ..._**

After their kissing and wrestling Sora sat up in Riku's lap and hugged his neck.

'I love you Riku so much, you can't even imagine how much love I have welled up in my heart, and as cheesy as it sounds its true.' Sora says while smiling at Riku. Riku smiled and kissed Sora with a less clumsy kiss, and so full of love and passion it made Sora's toes curl.

'I love you too Sora.'

Sora got off of Riku's lap and pulled him up. 'Riku I want you to...' he pulls out the Paopu fruit out of his shirt. '...share this with me.' He held up Riku's hand and places the fruit between their palms, intertwining there fingers.

**_... that it's not a dream ..._**

'Sora...' Riku gasped. He looked up into the deep cerulean eyes of his lover. '...are...you sure.'

Sora nodded. 'Sure as I'll ever be.' He murmurs lovingly. Riku smiled and nodded. Sora smiled and hugged Riku. They walked over and sat the yellow star shaped fruit on a rock for them too see every time they walk in their room.

**_... its life and I'm living it ..._**

'Sora ever since we started being boyfriends I waited to wake up from a wonderful dream that I was having. A dream that I though was way better than reality, but then I realized it wasn't a dream, I was the boyfriend to the most perfect guy in the world, and reality is way better than some dream.' He spilled his ocean of feelings. Sora smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'Riku I have never seen this...I guess that's another side of you I'm in love with too.' But that's a different story.

Riku and Sora share a bond stronger than anything in all the worlds and nothing can break it, not even a conniving red headed witch.

So sometimes even if it feels like it cant be, reality can be better than a dream, but you have to be willing not let anything get in your way and let your heart make its own decisions.


End file.
